DragonFable The Search for the Dragon Egg
by Brit-Charm
Summary: The second series in the adventures of Saki the short tempered, and amusing Rogue. Join her as she searches FalconReach for the valuable Dragon Egg. Meeting new err.. friends, Saki continues to 'help' the public with small quests along the way.
1. Robina of the Hood!

I had to admit. FalconReach did look a lot nicer then Oaklore Keep. At less the Reach didn't have walls surrounding it like a prison. I could look around and see the forests in the distance and the mountains in the horizon. Finally, a place where I could feel at home.

I walked on wondering about that box. I didn't know what it had to do with me but. . . Theres something. . . That just keeps calling me to it. I didn't like it one bit.

"Hey Kid" I called over to a brown haired boy by the pub. A boy at a pub. . . Glad to see they're not so fussy about rules here!

He grinned as I approached. "Hiya!"

"Did you happen to see a freaky goblin looking thing around here with a black box a few days ago?"

He shook his head. "But!" He said happily. "I did see someone!"

"Who?"

"The Priestess, Lady Celestia, was here in FalconReach the other day. All that she could talk about was getting ready for 'The Hatching'."

The hatching? What did that had to do with the box?

"Thanks" I said ion a bored tone, "So who are you?"

"I'm Ash DragonBlade!" He said holding up his sword. "I've lived here in FalconReach for a long time, and I know almost everything that's going on here."

Great, a walking talking news box. My eye twitched. Make note, never use the word box again.

"Come to me if there is something that you want to know about the town. As for me, my life's dream has always been to become a knight!"

. . . Why could I feel a speech coming on?

"Even if I was old enough, I Am not of noble blood so I wouldn't even be considered…" He sighed frowning. "I mean . . Sir DragonBlade? That's not a pun. . Not even a bad one"

"Got that right kid" I muttered under my breath.

Ash looked up grinning again. "BUT! If I were able to save a princess or something, then King Alteon would HAVE to make me a knight. Right?"

"Get yourself a new dream" I said. "You got as much chance of becoming a knight as I have of becoming a famous Dragon Keeper"

Ash continued not listening to me. . . Man I hate that.

"Now all I need is to find a princess that needs saving! If you get any information on princesses in danger let me know!"

I glanced at his hopefully face and rolled my eyes. "Fine"

"Thank you!" He beamed. "This calls for a celebration!" He ran into the pub with a wave at someone from another shop. I looked over at who he was waving at. It was none other then the red dragon bitten creature.

It motioned me over with its stick from the tree stump. Too late to run now. .

I sighed as I knelt down it front of it so I was at eye level.

"Hiyas!" Twilly said cheerfully. "You want to look for the Black Dragon Box?"

I nodded. Of course I was! Its memory must be as short as he is.

"You should ask Robina the Hood, she knows everything about hunting Sneevils!"

Great, by the end of this major quest I'll be a sneevil expert.

"Alright, Where is she?" I asked.

"Follow the road east out of town and into Surewood Forest. There, you will find the infamous Robina Hood!"

"Gee Thanks" I said getting back to my feet.

It wasn't hard finding the Forest. Properly because of a giant sign that read Surewood Forest. Why need maps when you can use your eyes and head? Talking about eyes. Was that the same Sneevil with my box running off?!

I chased after it only to find it hanging from a rope.

The box was laying on the ground next to a female in green. She was leaning against several other boxes with a huge smirk on her face.

"This is too easy" I heard her say.

"My box!" The upside down Sneevil screamed in a high pitched voice. . . Wow. . The Sneevil looked no different from the other end. "Gimme back my box!"

"Sorry!" she laughed, "These boxes are now rightful property of Robina the Hood and her Band of Merry Women!"

HEY! THAT'S MY DAMN BOX THAT I'VE BEEN FIGHTING OVER!! I DIDN'T ALMOST GET KILLED SEVERAL TIMES FOR THIS TO HAPPEN!!

"Excuse, but I saw it first. That box is mine" I scowled.

"Oh?" Robina smiled. "This box is yours you say?"

"You can bet it is"

"No!" The sneevil screamed. "My precious. . . My preshuuuuuuuus!"

"Sneevils really do like their boxes" she laughed.

"Don't I know it" I muttered over the Sneevil's cries.

"Mine! It is mine! I stole it fair and square!"

"I'll make you a deal" she continued. "If you help me with my quests here in the forest, I will let you have the box. . . Agreed?"

I was so fighting the urge to agree with the Sneevil's cried of No!

"Fine" I grumbled. All this for a box? This better be bloody worth it. "What's the first quest?"

"A Golden Opportunity!" She said with a smile, "Time to steal from Rich. . . Specifically, Richard the Vile, one of the bandits who just robbed one of King Alteons caravans!"

A King with a caravan? . . . No comment.

"Doesn't he have enough gold through?" I asked.

"A reliable source informed me that the gold was to be a birthday gift for one of the King's three daughters"

"Right" I grumbled. Where can I find this thief?"

I soon found out as I walked off on my newest quest. Why could I just steal the damn box while she isn't looking?! . . . Wait, I am bad at stealing.. Im only good at fighting. Hee, that would be why.

One of the first people I ran into was a DarkWolf Robber. One of the followers of none other then the git Drakath. Yeah, I still haven't forgotten him.

I paused for a moment before I ran into battle with the robber. Maybe I could try another tactic for once. But what? . .

I only just dodged the huge spiked ball as the robber swung his weapon around. No time for thinking! Before I realised what I was doing I held up my hand and cried. "Hey, your shoelace is untied!"

And as if hit by a trance the robber froze. Ok. . I'm completely speechless on what just happened.

I got up and poked the robber with the end of my dagger. He fell to the ground as the electricity ran through him. Interesting.

I walked pass him and looked up at the large dead tree they were using as a bridge. If this thing breaks when im in it. .

Thankfully it didn't and thanks to the sudden new tactic, I reached the other side without a single cut!

More and more of the robbers fell under my spell. Wait. . .spell? But I don't know any magic! How the hell did that happen?

Without a single cut didn't say true, turns out I can only use the spell once in a battle. Which gave those 2 on 1 battles a pain. And that the spell didn't last. Some magic!

At less I got to the camp in one piece. It was hard to notice the gold since 3 robbers were protecting it.

"Look! it's the oldest trick in the book!" I cried to the nearest one. He froze giving me time to get rid of one. So my the time I reached the gold and dragged it back to Robina, I was covered in bruises.

"Now what?" I asked throwing it down at her feet.

"You did great!" Robina said cheerfully. "Now we're going to give it all away!"

She must be joking!

"Go knock out some forest creatures and put the gold on them!" She peered at my disbelieving face. "What, you didn't think I was serious?"

"You. . Need . . .Therapy" I said slowly.

"Where did you think all those monsters got gold from in the first place?!" she said.

Good answer, she puts gold on creatures, I kill creatures and get the gold. Not a bad deal.


	2. That git again!

DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS TO KNOCK OUT THE BEASTS WITHOUT KILLING THEM?!

First there was a huge cliff top with Boveox and Clawkin Wanderers. Boveox look like green ox but twice as ugly and Clawkin Wanderers were giant squirrels.

Then there was a cave filled with Basilisk. AND THEN a large clearing filled with UniCougers, which were basically tigers that had a large pointy and painful horn in the middle on their head.

Thankfully there was a healing pad nearby and the spell I suddenly learnt worked well. Except when the Basilisk turned it against me causing me to be the target doll! Doing all this for the box. . A DAMN BOX!

Another reason for not being nice, when you try giving out gold people just turn round and bite you. . Hard!

Eventually I ran out of patience and just threw the whole bag over the nearest cliff. I didn't need it, I just needed that box, and Robina isn't going to look at every beast to find out.

"Done" I said throwing the empty sack at her feet. "Now where's my box?"

"Alright" she said holding up that annoying black box that almost costed me my life several times! "A deal is a deal"

"Finally" I said sitting against a box. "Rest now"

"I must say Saki, You did a great job. You have held up your end of our deal so you may have the box!"

Great, another who knows my name. Hey, this seems to easy. . .

"I can have it?" I raised an eyebrow. "Just like that? No tricks?"

"Yup!" she laughed. "Just like that. What did you expect?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. For something everyone wants I was expecting a tougher fight. Like a boss would suddenly pop up and-"

I was cut short by a loud poof of smoke behind me. I quickly jumped forward and turned sharply to face none other then. . .

"Drakath" I growled under my breath.

"NOT SO FAST PEASANT!" he cried. Again with the peasant!! He clearly hasn't changed.

"You!" Robina cried hiding the box behind her back.

"Ah Robina" He smirked. "Thank you for keeping the Black Dragon Box safe for me. I see you've met my new friend, that's wonderful. . . NOW I CAN KILL YOU AT THE SAME TIME!!"

I spat on the floor in front of him with a glare. "Didn't you learn anything from last time?"

"Yes" he said angrily. "I learned that you are a fool for letting me live. This time I'm prepared for you. . . BOTH of you!"

Just at that moment a large black and red monster appeared beside him. A Krakhim. Creepy doesn't even begin to describe it.

"I WILL have my BLACK DRAGON BOX!" he yelled.

I barely had time to move as he charged at me with his sword. It slashed my deeply across my stomach and to make things worse the monster gave me two strong punches on the wound. I flew back into a tree coughing up blood.

"Seems like you haven't got any stronger since the last time Saki" Drakath smirked holding his sword above me. "You're still as weak"

I glared at him then felt something fall out off my pocket. A large blue jewelled ring. I picked it up and placed it on slowly. Honour. . . Pride. . . Strength. . . All things the Keep's ring stood for. I wasn't going to give up. I quickly tackled Drakath to the ground them leapt over him. If I could just kill the beast first. . .

I leapt upon the beast and drove my daggers through its heart and head. It shrieked and threw me off. I barely dodged the massive rock it threw at me as I ran back at it. Trying to dodge Drakath's sword and the Krakhim's huge powerful blows I threw in my daggers into the beast again. This time killing it.

I stood up shaking as I turned to face Drakath. His anger sent more powerful attacks towards me. I know had slashed across my stomach, chest, back and arms now. I was losing too much blood. . . Like last time.

The ring glittered in the sun and I tighten my grip. No. . he's going down.

I jumped back before he could swing his sword down and without a sudden thought I leapt upon the sword and flipped over him. Now that I was behind him I drove my daggers into his back. The electric ran through his body and he tried to turn. I drove the daggers in deeper causing a shock down his legs. His sword suddenly came in contact with my stomach.

I glared darker at him as he drove his sword into me the same time I deepen the cut into him.

I dropped one of my daggers and took hold off the sword. The pain was unbearable. I drove the other dagger into his hand causing him to drop the sword. I pulled it out of me and picked up my other dagger driving it into his stomach.

I kicked his sword away from his reach and pointed the other dagger down at his face.

His face of disbelief said it all. "NO!" He cried "Impossible!!"

"You say that a lot" I muttered leaning onto Robina for support. Lights were know appearing in front of my eyes and my legs were weakening.

"Fine, I'll finish you fools later, but the BOX IS MINE!" He said darting towards the box.

"NO SAKI!" Robina yelled. "You can't let him have it!"

Too late. Drakath kicked me back into the river as I tried wrestling it from him. By the time I resurfaced he was yelling yet again.

"EMPTY?? BUT HOW?!"

Empty? . . I was too pissed off to even speak. . . All this . . For an empty box?

I clung to a rock and heard the Sneevil above me chuckle.

"YES! EMPTY! Give me back my beautiful empty box! Already dumped out useless thing in the box"

"WHAT?!" I cried. "WHERE DID YOU DUMP IT?!"

"Sneevil Dump Site of course!" It cried trying to wiggle free.

"Dump site?" Drakath said. "Thank you my foolish peasant"

I snapped. I somehow got the energy to leap at him again. Forgetting all about weapons. . All about the empty box. . . All about my wounds. I punched every inch of him I could reach. His armour was bruising my knuckles but I continued to beat the hell out of him.

"Very well!" He cried. "I'll finished you now!"

He kicked me off him again and pulled out his sword.

"Enough!" Robina cried pulling out an arrow and fitting it into a bow and pointing it at him. "You know I never miss my target Drakath. I suggest you get going before I finish you"

Drakath gave her a dark look. "Very well Robina, I'll leave you be" he said. "But for this one here"

He kicked me painfully in the shin. "I look forward to meeting you again"

He vanished. My breathing became heavily and my vision slowly went.

"Hold on Saki!" I heard. "I'll get you back to the nearest doctors!"

"Great. . ." I mumbled. "Back to Oaklore Keep"

If Captain Rolith heard about this. . . I groaned as I heard Robina telling the Sneevil to get help. I wont hear the end of this from him.


	3. Within the Dragon Box

"Who is it?"

"Saki"

"Again?!"

I groaned and buried my head with the pillows. Not him! . . Not yet. . WHY DOES LIFE LIKE SCREWING WITH ME?! My head was buzzing unpleasantly as the Doctor replied.

"But Captain she needs rest"

"I have to see her now!"

I heard the clanking of armour as the Captain sat down on the chair beside my bed.

"Saki, I know you're awake" he said in a stern voice.

Great, I'm in trouble! Again! . . . Like that's new.

"Saki!"

"Alright!" I snapped throwing my pillow at him and crossing my arms. Stupid Loud Mouth Blonde Jerk!

He caught the pillow easily and frowned. Ok, he can catch a pillow. . . How about my daggers?

"As you're a Knight at this Keep, I'd expect you to be more careful!"

"Knight?!" I cried. "I'm a rogue and always will be!"

"With that attitude you will be!" he snapped back. "You still wear the ring of the Keep don't you?"

"That was just a gift!"

"No Saki, it was a symbol of your honour and loyalty to the Keep. But since you head into battles without a single thought about all this except for amusement, I guess it was wrong about all that."

Oh I would kill him if I didn't look like a bloody mummy.

"I never said I had any of them!" I yelled. "If I did, do you really think I'd stay a rogue?! Its my way of living. Always has been! And why?! BECAUSE I NEVER LEARNT ANY OF THAT! I DIDN'T HAVE THE KIND OF PARENTS WHO WOULD TEACH ME!"

I got up to storm off but collapsed upon the stone floor. The Captain rushed to my side and tried to help me up.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I cried shaking in anger. "NEVER TOUCH ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Saki calm down please" He said withdrawing his hand from my shoulder. "You need to rest."

"NO!" I glared darkly "I WOULDN'T EVEN BE IN THIS STATE IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU!"

He was silent as I tried to keep my hands from his throat. No such luck. Against my will my body just suddenly flung at him and my fists begun to pound against the armour. I couldn't control myself. I was getting scared as my limbs moved by their own will.

The Doctor suddenly rushed in and held me back as the Captain got back up. I flung the Doctor off and was about to beat him to a bloody pulp when the Captain held my arms back.

"LET ME GO!" I cried trying to struggle free.

"Doctor what's wrong with her?"

"It must be the poison I found. Her wounds was covered in it! It will make her act crazy!"

"I SAID LET ME GO!" I cried kicking and hitting and screaming.

Darkness. . . I couldn't remember what happened after that. I fell into darkness.

I begun to dream. . . About my past.

How my parents abandoned me in the middle of a forest. . . I don't know why.

Then how I was wandering around the forest alone and starving for two weeks before I was found by a lonesome Knight.

He took care of me as I grew older, teaching me how to survive and giving me food and water.

I was happy with him. He treated me well.

That was. . Until that night.

**Swords flashed against each other causing sparks to fly. It started to rain, the rain got thicker and thicker as the fight went on. A young girl watched the two fight as she hid behind a tree. **

"**You will never be King!" the silver knight cried as he fought with all his might. **

"**Like you can stop me" the second one said smugly. "A mere peasant cant stop me."**

**With one powerful blow of his sword the knight's sword was thrown out of his hand.**

"**So this is the end for you" The second man said pointing his sword down at the Knight laughing spitefully. "I will be King, nothing and no one can stop me!"**

"**NO!!" a small cried from behind a tree. **

"**Saki!" The Knight cried as a small girl with ruby hair came running over.**

"**So this is your pet?" the man laughed cruelly. "Maybe I should finish her before I finish you"**

"**SAKI!" The Knight cried as the man kicked the child back into a tree. **

"**Daddy" The girl moaned with lights flashing before her eyes. The last thing she heard was the Knight's yells of pain and the cruel laugh of stranger. She opened her eyes to see blood upon the ground and the purple cloak of the stranger as he walked away leaving the body behind.**

I woke with in a cold sweat and tears. That man. . . I recognise him now.

"Saki?"

I looked around to see the Captain still by my bedside. Wait. . Was he watching me sleep?! I better not snore!

"Captain" I said calmly wiping my face with the blanket. "What are you doing here still?"

"I need a important word with you"

"Another that will lead to argument?" I said coolly.

He shook his blonde head, "I hope not but knowing you it will"

". . . Yeah well . . . " ok, he got me. I argue a lot. "Did the Doc get rid of the poison?"

The Captain nodded, "Don't change the subject"

"I can at less try" I muttered.

"About that box, you need to get the contents ASAP"

"Why?" I crossed my arms, "My mission was to get the box. I did. Its not my fault some stupid sneevil got rid of whatever the hell was inside. Its not like that was of any importance"

"It was!" The Captain said closing his eyes and holding his head in his hand. "Don't you understand?! That was the whole point of trying to get the box. Its of more importance then anything going on around here!"

". . . .right. . " I said sarcastically. "So what was in this box?"

"You'll have to believe me"

"How can I believe you if I don't know what it is I have to believe in?" Wow, that made me feel smart.

"It's a dragon's egg"

". . ." If I was drinking at the time I would have sprayed it over him. Hee, soaked Captain.

"You don't believe me?"

"No" I said simply.

"Well you'll have to, cause this egg.. . Is destined to be with you"

. . . He's really lucky im not drinking.

"That's why Drakath is after it. He believes the egg will give him enough power to take over the Kingdom. You must beat him to it"

" . . Can I go now?" I said rolling me eyes, "I better go get this magical egg"

I was annoying the Captain, I could tell. At less im not arguing with him!

"No, I don't want you to try and go after this egg just yet"

"What? But if it is a dragon's egg then Drakath would already be tracking it down"

"You need to heal properly before you can continue with this mission. Ho won't be in such a hurry neither, he too will need to heal"

" . . . Why me?" I asked after a while.

"Because its your destiny to become a DragonLord and -"

"No, I mean. . why me? Why not someone else?"

The Captain smiled slightly, "Maybe because you're brave, spirited, clever, beautiful and -" He cut off again.

I felt my face turn slightly pink. Did he just say that? Looks like im not the only one that got poisoned to act weird.

"I better go" He muttered, "I'll still you around"

"Alright" I muttered back still pink.


	4. Rescue Mission!

I frowned as I walked on through FalconReach. My stomach didn't stop hurting however the Doctor continued to insist that he removed all the poison. Stupid Doc cant do his job properly.

My mind swam with all that happened at Oaklore Keep. DragonLord. . . Me . . . . Its not like I hated the thought but. . . Its really hard to believe.

I shook my head. No, I will believe when I see the Dragon Egg for myself.

And the Captain. . . My stomach gave another nasty turn. Just the thought of him makes me feel weird.

"Hey Saki! Welcome back!"

I turned to see Ash running towards me. Please not another long speech.

"Hi Ash" I replied as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry Saki!!" he suddenly cried out. Okay. . Well at less someone is.

"For what?"

"For not being with you! I should never leave a lady to fight her own battles! That wasn't very knightly of me!"

My eye twitched, Does everyone think Im weak?!

"I'll make it up to you Saki! I promise!"

If he wasn't a little boy. . . He'll be the one in bandages.

"Right" I turned and walked off annoyed.

I didn't stop until walking until I came to a shop near the edge of the village. I could hear growling and screeches inside. Someone getting attacking?

Ha! Time to show how good I am!

I crashed down the door and ran inside with my daggers held up.

"Saki is here to help!"

"Thank goodness you are here! Can you watch the pet shop while I go look for my granddaughter?"

"You want me to watch the Pet shop?" I looked around. Yeah. . . It was a pet shop alright. Anyone could have made that mistake!

I didn't like look of half the animals. The blue wolf like creature on the counter was smirking at me with its teeth and glowing yellow eyes. Even the penguin on the three tailed lion's back looked evil. I glared at it as it stared at me with its huge innocent eyes.

"Just for a bit deary"

I looked at the talker. It was a fragile old lady with white hair and grey frayed top. She was beaming at me like I was some sort of God. . . Creepy. Not as creepy as the non blinking penguin. I glared back down at the penguin.

"I reckon my Granddaughter got herself in a heap of trouble chasing critters into the Crittercave. Will you help me?"

"Err. . . " I looked at the animals. Simple enough. . If they don't behave, kill them. "Ok?"

"Great!" The old lady said happily. "I am sure you and the animals will get along fine!"

She looked back at me and the penguin's staring match.

". . . On second thought. . . How about you head to Crittercave and rescue my Granddaughter?"

"Good idea" I muttered glaring at the penguin as I left the shop.

Yet again, just as I walked on I bumped into Ash.

"Hey Ash"

"Saki! Hi again!"

I walked on past him then paused. Before I could stop myself I turned to face him, "Ash, I got a mission for you"

"Really!!" he cried his eyes shining. "To save a princess?"

"Close" I shrugged, "Well, its to save a young girl"

He agreed at once and after listening to his life story we managed to find the cave.

The cave was swarming with bugs. Bugs on the ceiling, bugs on the walls, bugs on the ground, Why bugs?! Creepy over large beetles. Not only bugs. . . But super large cobwebs as well.

I shivered slightly, if I meet that spider. . . . . No . . . hell no!

Luckily the first beast we saw wasn't the eight legged creepy crawlie, it was a giant wasp.

"Go ahead Ash" I said leaning against the cave wall. "Your fight"

Ash nodded confidently and ran at the beast. He swung his sword over his head. . . No seriously. The sword flew back and just missed me by an inch.

"You're meant to save the girl not kill another!!" I yelled. Great, I can see this will need my help.

"Sorry Saki!" He cried turning around and picking up his sword.

"Hey watch out!" I yelled pushing him out of the way as the wasp threw its poison towards him.

My eye twitched as I felt the poison enter me. Great, what am I? A bloody bottle?!

"Sorry Saki!" He cried again.

"It's alright" I muttered through gritted teeth. I raised my arm at the wasp. "Hey Your Momma is calling!" I cried placing it under my spell.

"Wow that's amazing!" He cried poking the frozen wasp.

"Just destroy it already" I growled.

By the time we reached the other side of the cave my magic was running low and Ash's sword work didn't improve. Unless his target was me!

Oh. . My . . . God. . .

"There she is!" Ash cried excitedly.

"Yeah" I said slowly "But look what's it front of her"

Yeah, found the spider. Its eight giant hairy legs and its millions of glaring dark eyes. Creepy. Just plain creepy.

"I'll save you!" Ash cried rushing at the beast. Idiot.

I quickly placed the beast under another spell before the spider could attack Ash. After a few stabs of the beast the spell wore away and the beast begun to lash out with its legs. Ash swung his sword clumsily and it landed straight in the wall behind him.

"Great" I murmured as the beast turned to face me.

I jumped as it tried to attack. I slip as I landed and went directly under the beast. Without thinking I drove my daggers through its stomach. The spider roared and slashed its leg against my arm. Ignoring the pain I continue to stab it. Ash jumped boldly onto the spider and drove his sword through its back.

With a loud scream it collapsed dead. Yeah, right on top of me!

"ASH!" I yelled trying to push the body of me. "YOU IDIOT!"

"Sorry Saki!" He cried helping me to push the beast off.

I sat up rubbing my arm. Annoying idiot, is that all he says?

"Who are you?" came an abrupt voice behind us.

"Ash DragonBlade and Saki! Here to save you!" Ash bowed to the young girl. Like me she had red hair however it was short and tied back into a ponytail. She was wearing a brown apron over a green dress.

"You came here to save me?. . .from what?" she asked confused.

"This is no place for a little girl!" Ash said in what was suppose to be a heroic tone. Sounded more like an idiot to me. . . "We came to rescue you from these monsters!"

"Yeah, thanks a lot" She rolled her eyes. "You just swished my new pet, her name was going to be Thomas"

"New pet?" I asked. "HER name was going to be Thomas? . . . You're a weird kid"

"My name is Aria" she said stiffly. "And I'm not the one going around saving people from their pets"

I glared at her and tighten my grip on my dagger. This is the thanks I get?!

"That thing was going to have to for lunch!" Ash cried. Bet he was properly hoping for a heroic welcome.

"You really don't know much about training pets, do you? But I guess I should thank you. Your heart was in the right place"

"You're welcome!" Ash said brightly.

"Great, Anymore pets I should know about before we leave?"

"Sure" Aria smiled. "I come here almost everyday. My Grandma is a great pet trainer. She's teaching me everything she knows!"

Cant be a lot if she thought she was in trouble. . .

"I'll help get you back in one piece so you can see her again!" Ash grinned holding her hand and running towards the exit.

"This will be fun!" Aria cried.

"Yeah, tons" I grumbled following them slowly. "If we live" By the time I caught up to them they both were surrounded by 3 large wasps.

"Don't move there's a bug on you!" I cried to the nearest. Hee, bug.

"Take care of that one!" I cried pointing to a wasp. The 2 kids nodded and Aria whipped out a pea shooter from her pocket. Wow, lot of damage.

When the wasp I was fighting fell down dead I turned to see the two kids smiling with a dead wasp in front of them. . . Okay , so maybe I under-estimate them.

Luckily, we got out alive and was back at the old lady's pet shop in no time.

I was never happier to walk away from company. Away from the idiot, freaky old woman and the annoying little girl. Peace at last!


	5. Who wants a pet?

I sighed as I looked in my money bag. 78 gold coins. That's not even enough to get a decent meal!

Maybe that old lady will give me money if I go on more jobs for her. . .

Well do you honestly think that me of all people would work for free?

The old woman's smile greeted me as I opened the door. "Hello again Saki, do you want to visit Aria? She's at the back. I'll go get you some freshly backed cookies if you want"

"No thanks Grams" I grinned, hey its not cheeky! She said I could call her that. . Well in my mind she did. "I'm just wondering if you have anymore mission I could do for you"

"Yes there is as a matter of fact" she said pulling out a book from under her counter, "I need some new pets for shop, can you go and find them for me please dear?"

"Sure!"

"There's a goldfish im looking for. Could you tame it and bring it back to me please? It has many magical properties that may become useful for the people around here"

"Just tell me where to find it and im there!"

She smiled, "Journey to the deep water cave and you'll find it there"

Water cave? . . Well I suppose a bath wont hurt. . .

Hurt? No it didn't, Smell? Yes it did!

The cave was dripping wet with slimy water and the ground was squashy.

Squelch, Squelch, Squelch was all I heard as I walked through the cave. Squeeeeeelch!

Great, if anyone is sneaky around I'll be caught in no time.

Two bug eyed little creatures popped out from behind the cave's rocks grinning evilly.

My eye twitched in annoyance, "IS THIS A SICK JOKE??" I yelled.

The two blue sneevil-like creatures looked at each other and shrugged.

"Doing this for the money" I muttered under my breath, "The money…"

"YAZOO!" I yelled pulling out my new fire weapons and charging at them.

ONE TWO of my fire daggers and down they went. Followed by more. . And more . . And more.

WHY DOES PEOPLE LIKE ANNOYING ME WITH SNEEVILS??

Eventually I found the fish, and the very end of the cave! The fish was swimming around in a glass ball while in a little pond. He has the pond and he chooses to swim all day in a ball? . . . Right

A large water slime creature stood beside it. Its greedy little eyes were staring hungrily down at it.

"Hey you!" I yelled, "Your shoelace is undone!"

After a few attacks, the water slime joined it cousins. I crept over to the fish and knelt down in front of it.

"Wow" I muttered poking the bowl, "A wild goldfish…"

I sighed, "Time to tame it, here I go!"

I poked it again, "Err, Roll over?"

"Glub"

". . . Well that's enough taming for now" I muttered picking it up and tucking it under my arm.

"My own pet goldfish…" I grinned evilly, "Your new name is Snack"

I was never good with pets, luck was just against me. And that didn't change today.

"Here it is Grams" I said placing the fish on the counter when I arrived back. "One Snack"

"Snack?" The old woman asked in surprise, "But I just ate dinner"

"I named the fish Snack" I said dryly tapping the fish ball, "Isn't that right Snack?"

Big mistake. . . The fish ball rocked slightly before rolling along the counter.

Smash!

"Damn" I muttered watching the fish flap side to side wildly.

"Oh dear" the woman cried picking up the glass pieces. "Never mind, the fish isn't harmed"

"Glub!"

I heard some laughing and I turned sharply around to see that penguin. With its evil little eyes.

I narrowed my eyes and turned back to the old lady. I'll show that penguin!!

"Can I have another mission Grams? I promise not to break the pet this time"

"Okay" Grams said picking up fish and placing in another bowl by the window. "Can you retrieve a Cinder?"

"Cinder? As in the flame spirit?"

"Yes, You will find him in the depths of the fiery volcano nearby"

The volcano was boiling hot compared to the water cave. . .well it would wouldn't it?

I tiptoed across the ground as jets of stream would suddenly burst through the holes in the ground and lava was trickling from the walls.

Yeah, where's that nice cosy ancient ruins when you need it?

Out from the lava came a large blob of fire slime. It stared at me with its black eyes and held up its fire fist.

I fiddled around my belt trying to find a weapon, "Metal will melt" I muttered, "Fire and Fire. . . No. Electric against fire? . . No"

Damn, looks like all I have left is the _weapon_ I stole from the water cave. Well, It was going to be my lunch but hey, im not going to eat it now.

"HAHA!" I cried pulling holding up the smelly fish. "NOW YOU'RE DONE FOR!"

. . . . .yeah. . A fish. . . I so need the money!!

Must admit though, the fish really did work! With a few blows from the fish and the fire elementals and fire slime balls was finished with!

Like hell if I'm keeping it though!

The Sneevils smell was bad enough.

Eventually I arrived to the back of the volcano with blisters and burns all over. DAMN IT.

"Come out where ever you are Cinder" I called looking around.

"Peek-A-Boo!" It cried jumping onto a rock. It was made of nothing but fire. Ouch.

"You're cute for a hell raiser" I said as it jumped down from the rock.

"Thanks!" Cinder said, "Want to pet me?"

"Err. . ." I looked at its fiery head, "Maybe another time, I don't like being on fire"

"Wow really?! I think its great! Are you sure you don't want a hug?"

That's it! I am so not keeping this pet! Its so . . . . Well I don't know! I'm not having it!

"Always stay 20 feet away from me please" I said sternly.

"Aww okay!"

"Good!" Hey wait, it did as I asked! Capturing and taming completed!  
By the time I got the little terror back to the shop my arms were covered in blisters.

"If you ever try hugging me again, you're going to get a giant whack from the fish!" I yelled at it.

The Cinder begun to cry. And cry. And cry. And cry.

"Oh dear" Grams sighed, "Maybe this pet isn't for you"

"Got that right" I growled, my eye twitching as the Cinder hugged my leg crying harder.

"How about one last try" she said taking out the book again, "Third time is a charm"

"Alright, Where and what is it?"

"Snailmail, You'll find him in the forest"

"Fine" I growled, "JUST GET THIS HELL RAISER OF MY LEG!!"

I kicked it off me and it landed onto the collection of books Grams kept.

Books plus fire don't mix well. Do they?

Third Time a Charm? . . What idiot came up with that?

After I fought giant lizard men, bloody evil grinning mushrooms with their oversized heads and quick dodging skills, I will never eat mushrooms again thanks to that, I reached my third pet. A snail!

"Is that mushrooms on is back?" I said feeling sick when I found it . . Takeaway Meal and a home.

"Oh no…" I muttered sitting on the grass and watching it crawl along, "He is getting away! How will I ever catch him? His speed is just. . . Unmatchable!"

I picked him up and placed him under my arm. EW! Big mistake, Stupid slimed covered slug.

"I'm going to name you Speedy" I said dropping it and rubbing my poor hands against the tree, "I'll race you home!"

He never did arrive home. . .


	6. The Dragon Egg at last!

I held my new weapons proudly in the sky as I left the blacksmith shop. Even through Gramps paid me after the missions, I had to sell a few of my old weapons to get enough money for the new ones!! This isn't the way to treat the hero of Oaklore Keep!

All well… I sighed and swung the weapons around in one hand as I walked back to where I last saw Twilly. Yeah, I'm that bored I'm going to him willingly!

"On noes, the Black Dragon Box was empty?!" The red rat squealed as I finished the story of what happened. "Oooh I know! You need to visit the most famous Treasure Hunter in the Land!"

A treasure hunter? Does that mean there was gold inside as well as the egg?!

"Where can I find her?" I asked, now greatly interested.

"Go even further east out of the town and find this legendary explorer."

I groaned and walked back towards the forest. All this work. It better be worth it in the end.

It was easy to find the treasure hunter. By the time I got to the edge of the town, I saw a golden head higher than the trees. I walked towards it to see a purple haired girl with large earrings standing in front of a giant golden statue.

I peered at the statue in mild interest. After all, it was weapons that drove me crazy, not money.

"Why hell there! I'm Valencia, world famous rare item hunter!" She called out, "Could I interest you in this rare statue? Only 1 billion gold!"

1 BILLION?!

"You just lost a customer…" I muttered. "Learn to do discounts or sales. What the hell are you doing with this outside the town anyway?!"

"I heard that the citizens of FalconReach recently came into a lot of gold. I thought maybe they might like to purchase this one of a kind item."

"They didn't get that much…" I said. "What the hell would they do with it anyway?"

Valencia grinned, "The statue holds many powers! So… you are a hero?"

I shrugged, "I suppose…"

"How interesting! I love hearing stories about Heroes! What is your story?"

"Well…"

"Were you a young child raised on a farm who left to pursue a life of action and adventure?!"

"No…"

"Do you have amnesia and forgotten that you are actually royalty or have some secret power?!"

"No…"

"Was your homeworld destroyed and you were sent here in the last escape pod?!"

"What?! I'm no alien!"

"Was your family taken from you at an early age causing you to train your entire life to protect others?!"

"Err…"

"Did you find your super powers the day you lifted your weapon above your head and said 'By the power of numb-skull?!"

"… What's a Numb-skull?"

"Did you go back in time in a cool looking car to change the course of history for the better?!"

"… No."

What a freak.

"Do you have some sort of cool looking birthmark or symbol which is part of your destiny?!"

"Not that I know of…"

"…. Are you absolutely sure you are a hero? We are going to have to work on your hero story… this is a very important part of a hero."

"Yeah whatever." I rolled my eyes, already regretting coming. "Have you seen this Black Dragon Box?"

"Wait what? You are after the Black Dragon Box?!"

"That's what I said…"

She gasped. "Wow, I cannot believe it is you. So, you are the one .."

… Getting annoyed. Yeah I am.

"… destined to become a DragonLord!"

"WHAT?!"

A DragonLord?! WHOSE GREAT IDEA WAS THIS?!

"Inside the Black Dragon Box was an Egg." Valencia explained, "The Sneevil must have dumped it out. Amazing how they can open any lock! I know where the Sneevil dump site is… I will help you find the egg. Hmm, I wonder how much it would be worth."

"I know about the egg." I said impatiently, "What's this about the DragonLord?!"

"Just between us, I am a bit surprised." She said brushing aside my question. "From the looks of you… I would have guessed you would have been going after the White Dragon Box."

"White?"

First DragonLord… now White Dragon Box? What else is she hiding?

"Nevermind that!" She cried. "Lets go find where the Sneevil tossed out our-" She smiled, "-your Dragon Egg!"

Everyone knows what a dump looks like. Everyone has properly seen them or heard about them. And out of all those people.. WHY DID IT HAD TO BE ME THAT WALKS AND SEARCHES AROUND ON?!

Mountains of rubbish, tall enough to reach the sky, just laying around. And the smell was awful! It smelt like a million Sneevils that haven't bathed in years. I held my nose as we entered.

There were several books laying around. Reading wasn't something I was interested in, so I walked past most of them without a second glance. Along with the books were several bags of trash (including one that smelt strongly of gorillaphant feet, broken weapons (such a waste) and to my great disgust, zombie parts.

And I thought that the ruins needed a new decorator.

Valencia didn't seem to notice as she walked beside me humming a song she noticed on a music sheet.

Other than the smell and her humming, it seemed to be calm. That was until a three headed plant suddenly attacked us. It wrapped one of its heads around my foot and pulled me upon my back and dragged me across the dirt towards it. I swore and tried to free one of my weapons.

Valencia pulled out her knife and threw it towards the last head. While she was keeping the final head busy, I was kicking out wildly, trying to pull myself free. The plant screamed and moved me closer to it.

"Saki watch out!" She cried as another one of its head started to drool over me.

I managed to take out my fire daggers and I kicked the plant's heads away and rolled onto my stomach. Without wasting any time, I sliced my weapons' blades across the base of the plant. It screamed again and shrivelled into dust.

I stood back up and brushed the dust off. "I should turn vegetarian." I muttered.

"You're an animal fan?" Valencia asked looking surprised.

"No," I growled. "I hate plants."

Before we could go a step closer, a large robot stepped forward. It's flattened head looked down at us, as though challenging us to a fight.

A robot? No problem! A simple slice in half would destroy!

For once… I was wrong.

Just as we both rushed forward and plunged our weapons into, we got a shock. Our weapons didn't even scratch it. It threw us back with its attack. We landed as electric spread around our bodies. I stood back up shaking slightly. I placed my hand behind me and pulled out one of my new weapons. It was a staff with a large crystal on top that was as cold as ice.

"Electric beast huh?" I smirked holding up my staff. "Prepare to meet my new water element weapon!"

I rushed at it for a front on attack. It suddenly tightened its large metal fist and hit me. I flew back and landed in a rubbish heap. My eye twitched as a heard flies buzzing around.

So.. It wants to play dirty does it?!

"Valencia! Distract it!" I cried climbing upon the top of the rubbish heaps.

She nodded and rushed forward, managing to dodge its' fist. While she kept it distracted and climbed up at the top of the heap closest to the robot. I held out my staff and leapt into the air, landing behind the robot at the same time my staff smashed against its head. It shook and we jumped back just in time as it spread out the last of its electric and fell to the ground motionlessly.

While we carried on up a slope, I had looked back for a split second as a voice seem to be calling out.

It was coming a broken vase. I knew better than to look at it, so I covered my ears and sighed in annoyance. The sooner we find the egg and leave, the better.

We came to a halt as another creature came out from behind a trash pile. It was a large blanket wearing floating creature.

… The trash that gets throw out comes back for revenge.

Me and Valencia glanced at each other and nodded. I rushed forward and somehow was able to jump clear over it. Valencia took out her sword as I took out my fire ones again.

"SAY ARGH!!" I yelled rushing at it as the same time as Valencia.

The creature cried out as it turned to face me, leaving itself vulnerable to Valencia's attack. I couldn't dodge the fire in time, but luckily, Valencia's attack caused it to lose target, so the darkness shadow only grazed against my arm. It turned to throw Valencia off it, leaving itself open to me this time. I smirked and stabbed the creature with my daggers. It screamed as Valencia stabbed it again and fell into a pile of cloth.

Just I was about to ask how much higher we had to go, we suddenly stopped.

There it was.

The Dragon Egg.

Red with green spots.

It laid there at the top of a dirt hill.

It was just laying there.

"FINALLY!" I cried out in delight "The Dragon Egg is mine! I've gone through a lot for this."

Now, all that I have to do is walk five feet ahead and pick it up, and it will be mine.

After all that work… I will finally be awarded…

… Yup. That's all that I have to do…

… I just need to reach out my hand and take my prize…

… and I will. I WILL claim my prize, because I have earned it. I will claim it…

... In just a few seconds…

I should know better than this but I really want to savour that moment of final triumph…

… After all, this moment only comes around once, and I want to enjoy it.

… so I'll just stand here for a few seconds and…

KREEOW KREEOW !!

All of a sudden, red claws from large black bird swooped down and picked up the egg.

I blinked as it vanished.

…

… …

… … …

"… ARE YOU KIDDING ME? DID THAT JUST HAPPEN?!"

GREAT! Drakath, Sneevils, now giant birds…. WHAT NEXT?

I swore loudly and kicked everything I saw.

"HEY BIRD! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE! AND I'M COMING FOR MY DRAGON EGG!!"


	7. Air Travel On Mt Moordoor

"A huge Vultragon stole the egg?" Valencia said after I finished describing what happened. "I bet it was 'Ultra- Vultragon!'"

"Ultra-What?" I blinked.

"They are wretched scavengers that steal and eat each other's eggs. Their eggs look very similar to Dragon Eggs." Valencia explained. "You find them at the top of Mt. Moordoor."

"… Moordoor?" I was never good at geography.

"It is a deadly mountain of treasure and the bane of door to door salesmen everywhere! A huge Vultragon lives at the top."

"And that the same flea bag that took my dragon egg?"

"Yup, lucky it isn't too far from here. We'll be there by sunset."

I glanced up at the sun. It was still high in the sky showing it was noon.

"… it's not far?"

"No," Valencia grinned, "Just on the other side of this dumpsite."

"…"

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"Let's just get going." I muttered angrily making my way back down the slope.

By the time Valencia held out her arm to stop me, the sun was so low it was casting large shadows of the piles of rubbish. The smell was even worst then before. It smelt like Sneevils and bird droppings.

"Enter the door," Valencia grinned.

"What?" I glanced to where were she was pointing. A brown basic door was floating at the base of a large mountain of rubbish, which was so high I couldn't see the top of it through the clouds.

"We don't have to climb all that do we?!" I groaned.

"Nope." Valencia said, "We just enter the doors till we reach the top!"

… A lift or escalator would have been easier.

"Quickly!" Valencia said opening the door. "It's time to get the egg!"

I looked through the doorway. It showed nothing except the identical scene that was around the door. Oh yeah… cause that will work.

"Hurry!" Valencia cried in excitement rushing into the doorway. I watched in disbelief as she vanished.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are through the looking glass." I muttered stepping through the doorway.

When I stepped out, we were standing halfway on the mountain. The wind was blowing strongly almost knocking me off my feet as I walked towards the pair of doors. This time, it was a door with a moon crested into it and a plain blue one. Before I could reach the handle and large black pile of feathers suddenly jumped out, all eight eyes glowing at us.

"Vultragons!" Valencia said watching the two birds. "They live all over this mountain."

"All this for an egg…" I sighed taking out my fire daggers. "Let's get this over with, once and for all."

We both took on one bird each. I stood with my daggers held tightly in my hand. This time, I was going to let the beast have the first attack! The bird rose from the ground and flew straight at me at such speed, I didn't have time to react. It held it's wings on either side of my head and whacked it's own head against mine. Okay… another failed plan.

I placed my hand on the top of my head as the bird flew back. Little stars floated around my eyes. As I shook my head, they vanished and the bird flew towards me again. I held out my weapons and when it got close enough I stabbed at it, damaging one of the wings. The bird flew to the floor and snapped at me with its large beak. I dodged the attack and tossed my daggers straight at it.

I looked back at Valencia after pulling my daggers from the dead body. She was becoming frustrated and waving her sword at the bird which easily flew out of the way. I rolled my eyes and attacked it from behind, damaging its' right wing.

"If you attack the wings first, it leaves them defenceless." I said letting her finish of the bird. She nodded and we entered through the moon crested door.

We appeared at the top of the mountain again where another set of doors were a chocolate brown one, another moon crested and a grey door. Like last time, two more birds were guarding there. The same routine happened over and over and I was slowly becoming annoyed. … okay, so maybe not slowly.

"This better be the right door!" I yelled kicking it open and storming through. We appeared on an even higher part of the mountain and when I glanced behind me, there was only a double purple door.

"Did we finally reach the top?" I asked glancing down.

"Saki look!" Valencia cried pointing at the top of the slope. There was the biggest Vultragon yet, the very same one that took my Dragon Egg. Behind it was my Dragon Egg. Red with green spots. But wait! So was the one next to it! And the one next to that!

"AH HA! There they are! All… six… of them?" I stopped in shock.

"Told you, their eggs look similar to dragon eggs."

Similar? … THEY ARE COMPLETELY THE SAME!

" Ok," I said trying to remain calm. "So there are SIX eggs. SO what? I'll take all six and sort them out later…"

"KREEOW! KREEOW!" screeched the bird.

" I don't want to hear it!" I snapped. "You stole MY egg in the first place. The rest of them are properly stolen too."

The bird just watched me silently with large red eyes. Stupid pile of feathers, I'll teach it what happens when it pisses me off!

"Besides," I continued feeling frustrated, "DO you think I'm just going to stand around and talk after that LAST scene? No way, birdbrain! I'm taking all those eggs and I'm getting out of here as fast as I can!"

" KREEOW! KREEOW!"

"I WANT MY EGG!!" I yelled running at it with my weapons withdrawn.

The bird flew up before I could drive my daggers into its chest. I brushed my hair out of my eyes as I peered up into the darken sky.

"Where the hell did it go?!" I shouted.

"The sky," Valencia said sheepishly, "It's preparing for an aerial attack."

Great, it's dark and a black bird is flying silently around ready to swoop down and properly push me off this mountain.

… … …

I grinned and lowered my weapons. If it's flying up there… then what's protecting the eggs?

I walked towards them with my hand outstretched. Finally… After all that walking… all those battles… and all those injures, I shall finally have what I've been searching so long for.

"KREEOW KREEOW!"

I leapt upon the nest before the bird could land back upon them. Unfortunately for me, landing back upon the eggs to protect them, wasn't what the bird intended to do.

"VALENCIA GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" I screamed as the bird's claws dug into my legs, carrying me further and further away from the nest.

"GET IT BACK DOWN HERE THEN!" She yelled back.

"HOW CAN I POSSIBLY THINK OF A PLAN TO DO THAT, WHEN I HAVE BLOOD RUSHING TO MY HEAD?!"

I couldn't hear her reply. The Vultragon carried me out of hearing distance. I looked down at the ground barely and froze now knowing the Vultragon's plan.

Several feet below me were large broken spikes and swords in a pile of broken weapons.

"Hey err… birdie, you don't hold grudges do you?" I said nervously. "I mean… you can keep the eggs if you want, and I didn't mean the birdbrain insult."

The bird took no notice of me and continued to flew higher.

I will make a promise right here. Never ever…

BE NICE TO SOMEONE AGAIN! What's the point of it if I get ignored every time?!

"Okay!" I snapped kicking at the bird with my free leg. "You stupid foul smelling birdbrain will listen to me beg or else!"

It screeched and dug it's claw deeper into my leg.

"I SAID LISTEN TO ME!" I yelled kicking at it in anger.

Big mistake.

I yelled and covered my head with my arms as I felt the air whizzed pass me. The ground was loaming closer and closer. I closed my eyes tightly as I felt myself spin in the air. Any moment now… I would be a large bloody pile on the ground. Not exactly the best death to have… Falling from a hundred feet from a large birdbrain in a dumpsite that smells so strongly of Sneevils.

"If I make it though this," I whispered. "I will go back to Oaklore and apologise to the stupid loud mouth blonde jerk!"

Someone up there must have a sense of humour. All of a sudden, a large blow from the wind sent me soaring back to the mountain inside of the broken weapon pile. Whether that was better or not, I kept my eyes closed preparing for a crash landing.

"SAKI!"

I felt sharp talons digging into me again, only this time, into my shoulders. I opened my eyes and saw Valencia climbing to the highest point on the mountain and jumping off. Before I could yell out what a nutcase she was, she landed upon the bird's back and drove her sword into the beast's wings.

The bird screeched and attempted to throw her of it's back. I growled in annoyance at being treated like a rag doll.

"OKAY, I'VE HAD ENOUGH! THIS ENDS NOW!" I yelled holding tightly onto my weapons and driving into the stomach of the Vultragon. Valencia must have attacked its other wing because the bird was suddenly falling towards the ground, with me still in its claws. Valencia jumped off it's back and landed safely on the ground. The bird followed, crushing me beneath it as it landed.

Well… it was lightly than the spider.

"Are you alright?" Valencia asked pushing the dead bird off me.

I decided to keep my answer as short as possible.

"…Ow."

Next time, I'll remember my safety belt.

I stood back to my feet, wobbling slightly from all the 'excitement' in the air.

"Saki, the eggs!"

She pointed over to the unprotected nest where the six identical eggs were resting.

"AT LAST!" I cried, forgetting my pain and rushing towards the nest. "I'm not sure which of them is my egg, but I'm going to find out! Until then I'll have to keep them all safe-" I sighed as slowed my pace to a walk. "All… six of…"

The wind suddenly blew fiercely, knocking one of the eggs out of the nest. As it made contact with the ground, yolk was split as it cracked upon.

"Um… all FIVE of the eggs!"

Valencia walked over and picked up one on the eggs, closely examining it. "All 5 of these eggs look identical, I am unable to tell them apart."

"Fantastic." I groaned. "Now what?"

"Hmmm, you should take these back to your little red Moglin friend. Good luck!"

Great. Back to the red rat.


	8. Trinity

Somehow… I ended up lost.

Well not exactly lost. I was here, it was FalconReach that was lost!

I grumbled to myself as I walked on through the forest, The dragon eggs acting like bricks within my bag. Several times I had to rest and regain my strength.

I was back into one of my bad moods, not like you can blame me. At less I finally had the egg that I was searching for all this time, along with another four.

I was about to rest for the seventh time that day, when a large beast suddenly came out of the surrounding trees. It was a giant Gorillaphant. It was sniffing around and suddenly stopped as it caught sight of me. I held my breath and waited for it to go.

No such luck.

The beast caught sight of the eggs in my bag and licked its lips hungrily before giving a loud tremendous roar.

I clutched my fists tightly. I couldn't attack without causing some damage to the eggs. And I wasn't to allow anymore harm to come to the eggs, I risked my life too many times for the dragon egg!

The beast roared again and took a step closer.

Automatically, I took a step back. The only choice I had lift, was to run and hope it was as slow as it was ugly.

Luck really wasn't on my side today.

I was running as fast I could, with the bag of brick, but the Gorillaphant wasn't going to let me escape that easily. I was determined not to get caught though, so as I ran on, I prayed that this wouldn't be one of those times where the hero would fall flat on their face.

… I really should learn to shut up.

I turn onto my back as the Gorillaphant leaned over me. I growled and kicked it in the face before trying to get back on my feet. The bag of eggs were laying a few feet away from me and if I didn't kept the beast distracted, it would properly squish them with its big feet.

"HEY! BIG AND UGLY!"

The Gorillaphant howled and plunged its giant hairy fists into the ground. I just managed to avoid getting hit by rolling aside. I did manage to succeed in distracting it… only by having its attention drawn back onto me.

"IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO, I'LL SHOW YOU THE REALLY MEANING OF BEING A PAIN IN THE BACK!" I yelled as the beast held me above its' head, its fist tightly clenched around my waist.

"RELEASE HER NOW!"

The beast and I turned to see a girl about my age with black curly hair. She was wearing a blue version of the armour of Oaklore Keep. An axe was tightly held in her hand as she smirked.

… Well at less it wasn't Captain Rolith.

The beast roared so loudly, I had to cover my ears with my hands.

"CAN YOU STOP ANNOYING IT AND JUST KILL ALREADY?!" I yelled about its cries.

I doubt the girl heard me, for she just stood there waiting for the beast to attack first. The Gorillaphant slammed its free fist into the ground in front of her. She quickly dodged it by jumping onto the air and landing upon its fist. Before it could throw her off, she leapt over it and using her giant axe, she stabbed the beast in the back.

… I rested my head on my hand. Show off.

The beast howled and decided to throw the nearest object at her. Yeah… Me.

We both ended up colliding with a large tree. The girl jumped back to her feet and offered her hand out to help me.

I ignored her hand as I saw the beast heading towards my bag of eggs. Growling, I withdrew two of my daggers. I quickly rushed over to the beast and slid through its feet, landing in front of it with my daggers ready to strike.

The beast held up its fists ready to strike as well, when it suddenly cried out in pain. The Gorillaphant slowly begun to sway on the spot. Wasting no time, I scooped up the bag and ran back as it came crashing to the ground. As the beast fell, it revealed the girl behind it. Her axe was glinting with its blood. She smirked as she walked over the beast, towards me.

"Attack a Gorillaphant head on isn't wise. It's best to attack from behind since it's too large to turn and hit in time."

"…Gee thanks" I muttered placing the bag back upon my back.

"Where are you of to?" She asked watching me.

"FalconReach," I said walking off in any random direction.

"You won't get there going that way," she laughed. "Come on, I'll take you back to Oaklore Keep and you can continue your journey from there."

I groaned at the thought of meeting the loud mouth stupid blonde jerk again. "Fine."

"Oh, I'm Trinity. I work for the Keep."

"I'm Saki," I said following her as she showed me the way. "If you're a warrior, what are you doing wondering around the forest alone?"

"Searching," Trinity said. "For someone."

"Oh? Who?"

"The leader of the Darkwolf bandits."

"Darkwolf?" Where have I heard that before?

"He goes by the name of Drakath."

I stopped in my tracks. "What has that stupid git done now?!" I growled.

Trinity stopped and looked back at me. "You know him?"

"Yeah," I glared. "I run into him all the time. Stupid git keeps trying to get my Dragon Egg."

"You… have a Dragon Egg?"

I nodded and frowned as the familiar walls of Oaklore Keep came into view. This time, I will not enter Oaklore. As soon as I reached the main gate, I'm heading straight for FalconReach!

I suddenly froze in my steps as I saw something completely different outside Oaklore. A giant black dragon was standing there, its horned head held proudly in the air.

"Wow…" I muttered in awe.

"That's Sir Baumbard's dragon, Glumbert" Trinity said as we approached the black beast.

"Sir who?"

I quickly got my answer. A new knight was standing in front of the dragon, He has purple cloak and long brown beard with matching long hair with a helmet with horns on his head.

"Welcome back Trinity! I see you brought a friend."

"Not quite." we both muttered at the same time.

"I saved her from a Gorillaphant." She explained.

"I had everything under control!" I huffed.

"Sure," She smirked.

I growled and looked back to the knight. "So who are you? I haven't seen you around here before."

" I am one of the elite order of DragonLords. We are protectors of the realm and will not hesitate to answer the call of those who need us."

"DragonLord?" Sounds extreme. No wait… didn't someone once say that I was meant to become a DragonLord? "How do you become a DragonLord?"

"Unless you are lucky enough to befriend an adult dragon, you must quest for your own dragon egg." Sir Baumbard explained. "Once hatched, you will have a bond with the dragon that will be stronger than any other pet."

I placed the eggs down upon the ground, suddenly feeling uneasy. "Really?"

"In order to unlock the full potential of your dragon though, you must wield a Dragon Amulet. This ancient talisman will allow your dragon to grow to adult form in order to face the most titanic of enemies…"

Dragon Amulet? I wonder where I could possibly find one of them…

"… As well as granting you the gift of dragon speech."

"Wicked…"

Trinity sighed impatiently, "Do you want the latest news or not, Sir Baumbard?"

"Oh right, Of course." He said gruffly. "Back to business."

"Slimes and undead are amassing on edges of the Oaklore forest. More have been seen gathering in Doomwood and slowly moving in this direction." Trinity explained. "They will be here any moment, so if there's an ever a best time for an aerial attack, now would be it."

"Undead…." I quickly picked up the bag. "Well I best be going then, catch you all later!"

"Wait!" Sir Baumbard said. "You won't be able to leave now, unless you want to end up joining their undead army -"

My eye twitched at the word.

"- Maybe you could lend a hand here?"

"I'm sorry, but I had I meet undead before, and there's no way I'll be battling them again."

"This time it will be different," Sir Baumbard waved his arm behind him as his dragon lowered its head. "You'll be attacking from the skies on Glumbert."

"…" I lowered the bag in defeat. "Seems I have no choice do I?"

"I'll be with you." Trinity said quickly, "I'll be steering the dragon while you toss down these light bombs. They will wipe the undead before they can set one bone into the Keep!"

"So.. I don't have to touch them or go near them? … Okay, why aren't you going then?"

"The Green Slime Jellllo in Sir Loin's Inn, while delicious, does not sit well when dive bombing on dragon back." Sir Baumbard said calmly.

"Huh?"

" For years Glumbert and I have fought side by side against the forces of evil. After I created the light bombs I took Glumbert out for a flight. As it turns out, I got terribly… airsick."

… That's ironic.

"Are you willing to go in my place and become a hero? I will go inside the Keep now and have the Knights clear the area."

I paused in thought. If all the Knights will be watching… that would include Rolith.

I grinned. "Count me in!"


	9. Fires At Oaklore

All was quiet at the Oaklore Keep. The guards were standing upon the castle top, peering down in silence. Then, out of the horizon, came several small figures. It was what they were waiting for. Several slime blobs and skeletons were marching towards the Keep, their weapons raised and ready to attack.

"Shlop. Humans! Surrender your keep to the slimes! Slopk." One large slime cried out, clearly showing he was the leader of the army.

"Ehm, and Undead…" A skeleton quickly added.

"Flurp. The day of the Slimes has come! Glorp"

Sir Vivor turned to his Captain from the Castle. "Instructions Captain?"

Sir Render watched the army below carefully. "It's just a slime, quite easy to beat. Send the archers."

"Yes sir!" cried Sir Vivor and Sir Valence.

Several arrows suddenly flew down and hit the Slimes. Before the Knights could cheer, the arrows slowly dissolved within the Slimes.

"Something's wrong Sir! Our attacks aren't having any effects!" Sir Vivor panicked.

Sir Render bit his lip in thought. "Reinforce the doors!"

"Victory is ours! Slimes…!" The Slime Boss cried.

"… and Undead…" the skeleton added again.

"ATTAAAAAACK!!"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE BOOOM!!

The Slime Boss was suddenly splat all across Oaklore Keep's walls.

Sir Render rubbed his eyes in disbelief. "What happened? Who dropped the bomb?"

"In the sky sir!" Sir Vivor yelled.

"Is it a bird? Is it a glider?"

Sir Valence peered up in confusion. "It's…Wait, what the heck is that?"

The Slimes yelled. "RUUUUUN!!"

"THAT WAS GREAT!"

I hit the air in triumph. The wind whizzed past me, almost throwing me off as I grinned.

That's right, I dropped the bomb. While Trinity was keeping the dragon flying, I lit a light bomb and threw them down upon the unexpecting army.

"Saki!" Trinity cried above the roar of the dragon. "You will need to be careful on how many you drop! We only have a valuable few, they can't be wasted!"

"Then what's your plan?!" I yelled back, picking up another bomb.

"Throw one at a time! Any monsters caught in the radius will die! And any monsters caught within the blast of the monsters will also die!"

"How many bombs do we have?!"

"20!"

I growled. On a large dragon like this, and it can only manage - bombs?!

"Quickly!" cried Trinity. "Before they get away!"

"They won't get away!" I scowled, throwing down a bomb upon the running army. One by one, the army was blown in smithereens.

I tightened my fist as the numbers were reducing quickly, causing it to became harder and harder to get them all.

With only one bomb left I peered across the side of the dragon. There was 6 monsters left. I watched them closely while they ran around, and waited for the moment when they would all be running into each other.

WWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE BOOOOOM! SPLAT!

"YEAH!!" The Knights cheered, waving their arms in the air.

"ALRIGHT!" I yelled, hitting the air again. "TAKE THAT YOU UGLY LITTLE CREATURES!"

"WE DID IT!" Trinity screamed happily as the dragon slowly came to rest upon the ground.

"Well done girls!" Sir Baumbard cheered as he open the Keep's gates to greet us. "You did marvellous!"

"We did more than that!" I yelled as I slid down the dragon's back and landed upon the ground. "We saved the Keep!"

"Yes you did." Sir Baumbard said, clapping me and Trinity on the back as she landed beside him. "You two make a great team."

We both raised our eyebrows and stared at him. "I work alone." We both said.

"…"

"Shame," said Sir Baumbard. "The Keep would love to have you both here."

"What did I miss?"

We all turned to see Captain Rolith heading towards us.

"Back from your holiday I see?" Sir Baumbard greeted him. "You missed quite a show. Trinity and Saki both saved the Keep together."

"Saki is here?"

I stepped out from beside Sir Baumbard and crossed my arms. "Yeah, but I'm not staying?"

"You know each other?" Trinity smirked glancing at us both.

"How could I not know her?" Captain Rolith said with a smirk. "She sticks out like a giant Sneevil would."

I huffed and turned my back on him. Stupid loud mouth blonde jerk.

Trinity laughed. "That's cute!"

"What is?" I snapped.

"Unspoken attraction," she giggled while Sir Baumbard chuckled.

Both me and the jerk turned slightly red and turned away from them. "Don't be stupid."

"Come on now," Sir Baumbard said throwing an arm around each of us. "Now we're all here, we can all get to cleaning up!"

"…" I glanced around at the slime covered walls, to the slime covered trees. "Err… Love to, but I'm busy."

I pulled on my bag with the dragon egg, which Sir Baumbard was looking after, and grinned. "I'm on my own mission. See you around!"

And with that, I ran off towards FalconReach, waving behind me as I went.


End file.
